The New 20 (movie)
The New 20 is an 2014 American 3D traditional animated/computer-animated musical adventure-comedy film producted by Blue Sky Studio. NOTE: Do not have the characters of the two plots meet. Plot Lord Raptron returns from the grave and plans to use his new found powers from Lex Luthor to create a army of robots to take over the world. Meanwhile in 2009, Blu, Jewel and their three kids leave their domesticated life in the city of Rio de Janeiro for a journey to the Amazon rainforest where they encounter a menagerie of characters born to be wild. Upon arrival, the family comes across Jewel's long-lost father, in hiding with a group of other Spix Macaws. But things get worse when they realize their Amazonian habitat is under threat and that Blu and Jewel's old nemesis Nigel the cockatoo is back for revenge. The two time peraods must solve their problems before Lord Raptron, Bean the Dynamite and Dr. Eggman take over the world by putting missiales all over it. Cast Main Cast *Andrew Garfield as Sonic the Hedgehog *Roger Crigh Smith as Captain America, Batman *Kevin Crovey as Shadow the Hegehog *Jessie Eisenberg as Blu *Tim Daly as Sliver the Hegehog *John Noble as Lord Raptron *Steven Blum as Bean the Dynamite, Wolverine, Heatblast *Mark Hamil as Dr. Eggman *Nolan North as Deadpool Other characters *Anne Hathaway as Jewel *Nathan Fillion as Tails, Shard, Green Lantern *Stana Katic as Amy Rose *Molly Quinn as Cream *Justin Chambers as Jet the Hawk *Daneboe as Annoying Orange, Pear, Midget Apple, Mashmollow *Harland Williams as Apple *iJustine as Passon Fruit *Kevin Brueck as Grandpa Lemon *Toby Turner as Nerville *Ashley Johnson as Nicole *Kelly Hu as Bunnie Rabbot *George Newbern as Superman *Michael Emerson as Joker *Miranda Cosgrove as Blaze the Cat *Tara Storg as Wonder Woman, Wave the Swallow *Leslie Mann as Linda Gunderson *Jemaine Clement as Nigel *Clandy Brown as Lex Luthor, Strom the Albatross *George Lopez as Rafeal *Jamie Foxx as Nico *will.i.am as Pedro *Rodrigo Santoro as Tulio Monteiro *Jake T. Austin as Fernando *Bebel Gilberto as Eva *Doug Walker as Nostalgia Critic, Zod, Douchey McNitpick, Knuckles *James D. Rolfe as The Angry Video Game Nerd *Dana Delay as Lois Lane, Finoa Fox *Noah Antwiler as Dr. Insano *Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Travis Willingham as Thor *Adrian Pasdar as Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore as the Hulk, Rath, Humungousaur *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson, Feedback *Andy Garcia as Eduardo *Bruno Mars as Roberto *Kristin Chenoweth as Gabi *Rita Moreno as TBA *Rachel Crow as Carla *Amandla Stenberg as Bia *Pierce Gagnon as Tiago *Natalie Morales as news retoper Quotes Jewel: We are not people, Blu; we're bird. Notes The movie will be written by Don Rhymer, Rob Walker, Carlos Saldahha, Paul Dini, Bruce Timm and Alan Burnett. Rhymer, Saldahha, Dini, Timm and Burnett worte the story of Sonic Generations. This is the 1st appearance of Lord Raptron in the New 20 timeline. Because the movie is considered family friendly, the Nerd's usual foul language was greatly toned-down. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:The New 20